Rarity The Earthicorn
by TheRarityFan
Summary: A pony of two types was looked down on in Equestria, so Rarity kept her true pony type to herself until Applejack read her birth certificate.


The Mane Six except Pinkie Pie and Applejack sat around the table in the dining room of Twilight's castle as they ate breakfast. The two Earth Ponies entered holding several plates of eggs and hay. Those two cooked the most because Earth Ponies were known to be the greatest cooks. Pinkie placed a plate in front of every chair and sat in her own. At last, the six ponies ate their breakfast.

"This is really good," Fluttershy complimented with a quiet voice.

"Thanks, Fluttershy!" Pinkie shouted giving contrast to Fluttershy's voice.

"Pinkie Pie, please speak in an inside voice," Rarity scolded.

"Rarity, this is a mighty big room. No one outside heard her," Applejack pointed out.

"I suppose you're right," Rarity admitted.

Rainbow took that as permission and flew and shouted, "This is the best food ever!"

Rarity and Fluttershy glared at Rainbow Dash while the other three laughed. The six ponies finally settled down and ate the rest of their breakfast. After they were satisfied, they thanked Pinkie and Applejack and left. Rarity decided to stay to help clean things up. She hated leaving messes.

After everything was spotless, the three ponies decided to relax. Rarity fell asleep and didn't notice that a piece of paper fell from her saddle bag. Applejack picked it up and placed it back inside, but not before she saw the letters "U" and "E" next to the word "type." That was Rarity's birth certificate! Why is her type labeled U E?

Rarity woke up and found Applejack looking at her confused while holding her birth certificate. She was furious after seeing that, "Applejack, I thought you knew better than to go through other ponies' belongings!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Applejack apologized. "I saw this here paper next to your saddle bag and wanted to put it back it. I couldn't help but noticed you have two letters next to your type."

Rarity's face turned bright red. The memories of her being bullied by a group of unicorns returned to her.

*** Flashback ***

Rarity walked to the other unicorns hoping to eat lunch with them. They have been her friends since she started school, and she expected them to welcome her as they usually did. Unfortunately, things changed.

"Go away, freak!" One of the unicorns shouted.

"We only hang out with pure unicorns, not hybrids like you!" Another added.

The third one didn't say a word. She only glared.

"What do you mean? Rarity asked, confused."

"We found out that you're part Earth Pony! Earth Ponies are lame!" The first one explained.

Rarity got into her face, "Earth Ponies are not lame! They found Ponyville, and they grow your food. If you hate them, then just leave Ponyville! I may be an Earthicorn, but I'm not a racist brat like you!"

The three unicorns threw their food at Rarity until she left. She didn't expect them to treat her like that. She never even knew they were racist. She sat alone to eat her lunch. She tried to hold back her tears, but her attempts failed.

***End Flashback***

"I don't want to talk about it," Rarity told Applejack.

"You're an Earthicorn, aren't you?" Applejack asked.

Rarity nodded. "I am."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Applejack questioned.

"I didn't want you to think any less of me because I'm not a pure unicorn," Rarity replied.

"We wouldn't think any less of you," Applejack said reassuringly. She embraced Rarity in a hug.

"Do you think the others will accept me after they find out?" Rarity asked, worried.

Applejack nodded. She offered to walk Rarity home. Pinkie already left, so they were left all alone.

They both reached the Carousel Boutique, and Applejack turned to go home. Rarity stopped her, though. "Can I help with the food preparations tomorrow?"

"The Earth Ponies cook the breakfast, so that's a great idea. Maybe you can tell the others at breakfast tomorrow." Applejack told her. She left leaving Rarity all alone.

The rest of the day was slow. A few ponies came into the Carousel Boutique to buy some dresses, but nothing else major happened. She couldn't wait until the next day.

Finally, the sun rose, and Rarity woke up ready to help with the breakfast. She ran to Twilight's Castle hoping to not be late. Pinkie Pie was waiting outside the doors.

"Applejack told me you would be helping with the breakfast today. She didn't say why, though." Pinkie said.

Rarity didn't want to explain just yet. They waited for Applejack who arrived a few minutes later. They entered the castle and headed for the kitchen. Today's breakfast was waffles, something all three of them knew how to make. They worked together while Applejack and Pinkie Pie talked about the Earth Pony Festival. Rarity always celebrated the festival, but she did it as a supporter.

They finished the breakfast and took the plates into the dining room. Rarity decided against using her magic. She held things without magic before, so it wasn't a problem. The other three ponies looked at her confused.

"I thought only Earth Ponies made the breakfast!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Technically there's no rule for that," Twilight explained.

Rainbow didn't say anything else. The food was served, and all the ponies ate happily. They complimented the food again while they ate. Finally, they all finished. Applejack told them to stay because Rarity had something to say.

Rarity stood up. "I am not a pure unicorn. In fact, I'm an Earthicorn." She sat back in her chair waiting for her friends to talk poorly of her.

"What's an Earticorn?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow looked at Rarity confused.

"An Earticorn is a pony who is half Earth Pony and half Unicorn," Twilight explained, "It happens when the Earth Pony gene and Unicorn gene are equally dominant. Unicorns can levitate things, Earth Ponies can grow food, and Rarity can do both."

"That is amazing!" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow shrugged. "A Pegasus Unicorn would be cooler." The others glared at her.

Pinkie jumped next to Rarity, "Applejack and I will teach you how to be an Earth Pony!" She hugged Rarity and welcomed her to the Earth Pony club. There was no Earth Pony club, but Rarity still thanked her.

"Now that I think of it, Rarity is pretty Earth Pony like," Twilight realized, "She has pretty strong legs, a common trait Earth Ponies have."

"How did we not know that Rarity was part Earth Pony?" Fluttershy asked.

"There aren't really any physical signs that a pony is part Earth Pony, so we had no way of telling," Rainbow Dash explained.

Rarity was relieved that her friends didn't think any less of her. She knew that the other five ponies were her true friends. Pinkie Pie didn't even seem upset that she broke a Pinkie Promise she made to Fluttershy. Did Pinkie forget about the promise, or was she more understanding? Rarity was glad she wasn't in trouble. The three winged ponies left while Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack stayed to clean up the mess.

"Do wings prevent ponies from cleaning up stuff?" Pinkie asked jokingly.

The other two laughed as they finished cleaning everything up.


End file.
